Gold's Magical Adventures
by xXCelebiXx
Summary: Gold has just received his Pokémon and he can finally leave his sucky town and his annoying "friend" Crystal! But what he doesn't know is that Team Rocket are slowly growing stronger and they plan to do something… But no one really knows what! Maybe the weird red headed boy/girl knows something? Preciousmetalshipping! You can send in an OC!
1. And so the random-ness begins!

_Sup dudes!? Anyway, the proper AN is down the bottom :3_

_Here's the disclaimer for ALL the chapters because I really don't want to write this up every time._

_I, xXCelebiXx, never have and never will own Pokémon._

"This is speech"

**[This is Gold's thoughts]**

* * *

Gold groaned at the television screen as the words "GAME OVER" blinked at him. He roughly chucked the Wii remote at the ground and smiled when he heard a loud thud; he got up and walked around his small room, stopping at the computer. Gold pressed the "power" button, frowning as complicated words covered the black screen.

**[That's right, when Crystal came over her dumb Marill started jumping on my laptop…] ** He thought, remembering how his mother had yelled at him the other day once she had found out. **[I might as well go downstairs then.]**

Gold ran down the wooden stairs, making as much noise as a heard of Tauros. He jumped and let out an unmanly shriek as he saw his blocking his way. "Jezz, you gave me a fright!" He exclaimed, stepping back and placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Well, you're finally awake!" His mother said, her brown hair sticking up awkwardly.

"Mum, its 8:40PM. I woke up at six and stayed in my room the whole day because you said I was grounded for breaking the laptop…" Gold reminded, wondering what medication his mother had been put on.** [Note to self, ask the doctor next time you see him.]**

"Oh dear, you're rather funny…" His mother chuckled. "Anyway, you're friend Crystal was here before. She was playing hide-and-seek with her cute little Pokémon. If you were more responsible you could get one…" She trailed off before remembering something important.

"Oh yeah! Our acquaintance, Professor Elm was looking for you. Go next door and see him, he said he has a job for you to do. Here's your bag… And your Trainer Card… Oh, and your Pokegear!" She continued, throwing the items at her son.

Gold sighed as he put his bag on his back. He quickly waved goodbye as he walked out the door, slamming it shut.

"MARRRRRRR!" Something screamed. Gold looked down just in time to see Marill crash into his shins.

"Owww! You stupid, deformed piece of-" Gold cursed, stopping when he saw Crystal walk up to him, her hair STILL weirdly styled.

"Oh Gold~!" She gushed, skipping closer to the said boy. "I was so scared~! She could have run away and I would have never seen her ever again!" Crystal picked up her Pokémon, cooing sweet things into its large ears.

"I'm going to go now~! Marill needs a bath, bye bye!" The brunette exclaimed, skipping back to her house.

Gold rolled his eyes at Crystal's back. He slowly walked next door to the Professors lab, only just noticing that SOMEONE was looking into a window around the left side.

"Is that a guy or a girl?" Gold muttered, squinting as he lent closer. Realising that he couldn't see from his current position he started to walk closer, now looking at the person from side on. **[I think it's a dude… If it was a girl she'd have REALLY small boobs…Nah, its girl. She's even got long-ish hair.]**

He tiptoed closer to the boy/girl, who happened to have long red hair. "Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" Gold asked, poking the boy/girl on the shoulder.

The red head spun around, sending an angry glare at Gold. "What are YOU staring at?" S/He demanded, poking him back.

"Oh come on girl! Be nice!" Gold teased, gently poking the other person.

"I'm not a girl!" The stranger roared. "What are you even staring at!?"

Gold opened his mouth to reply but he was shoved back by the boy. "Leave me alone…" The weird boy/girl growled.

Gold childishly poked his tongue out at the boy/girl before walking back to the entrance of the lab, opening the large wooden door. He quickly walked inside, passing a couple of scientists before standing in front of Professor Elm. **[Man, he looks like a crazy pervert…]**

"Oh hello Gold, I've been waiting for you…" Professor Elm said in his goofy voice that could turn even Crystal into a mass murderer. "Did you know…? That before Pokeballs, people used to walk next to their Pokémon like you friend Crystal does? Anyway, I was thinking that maybe if a Pokémon walks next to a person the Pokémon might become better friends with the human. So I'll give you a Pokémon!" The Professor said, but all Gold heard was "Blah, blah, blah… You can have a Pokémon. Walk next to it."

"That's awesome! What one can I have? Something cool like a Charizard… Or a-" Gold was cut off by a loud ding from the Professor's laptop. The Professor walked over to his computer and read the alert.

"Mhm… Uh-huh… Gold! I just got an email thingy!" He exclaimed, looking at the black haired boy. "I have a friend called Mr Pokémon. He finds weird things… It's rather odd. Anyway, the mail thingy said that he found something and this time it's REAL! I'm getting old and I need to take my pills, could walk over to his house and get whatever he found for me?" Professor Elm asked.

Gold sighed and nodded his head. "I'm guessing that one of the Pokeballs over there contains the unawesome Pokémon I'm going to receive?" He asked, walking over to a strange machine with three Pokeballs sitting on it.

Gold bent down, pressing a few buttons around the machine. It spun around, landing so that one Pokeball was closer to him than the others. He picked up the Pokeball next to him, pressing the white button on the side.

There was a flash of white light as a small Pokémon leapt from the Pokeball. The Pokémon stood on two legs. It was mostly light blue apart from its underside, which was a milky colour. The Pokémon had four red dots on its back; fire was coming out of them at random intervals.

"Cyndaquil," The Pokémon said in a rather shy voice. "Cynda!" The fire type quickly darted behind Gold's leg and stayed there, refusing to look at Professor Elm.

Gold looked down at his new Pokémon before returning his gaze to the Professor. "Is it a guy or a girl?" He asked.

"I believe it is a male…" Professor Elm replied in a creepy voice. "Anyway, would you like to give it a nickname?" He continued.

**[Nicknames are for little girls! Oh well, I'll call it… Blitz! That isn't REALLY creative… Oh well.]** "I'll call him Blitz! You are okay with that?" Gold asked his Pokémon. Cyndaquil nodded his head and nuzzled his trainer's leg.

"Right then Gold! You're good to go! If your Pokémon gets hurt on the way to Mr Pokémon's house, you can heal it with this machine," The Professor explained, pointing to a large machine behind him. "Just check my computer to use it!"

**[I really don't want to look at your computer…]** "Okay then Professor, I'll go to the house now. Where even is it?" Gold asked, waiting for a reply.

"It's just North of Cherrygrove City!" Professor Elm answered, waving goodbye. "It's easy to find!" The professor turned around and started doing some sort of work.

Bye!" Gold replied, slowly walking out the door with Cyndaquil following behind him. He closed the door behind him and started walking, only to be stopped by… Crystal.

"Gold~! You got a Pokémon? That's sooo cute! It can be friends with Marill!" She gushed, dancing around in a circle. Her little blue Pokémon glared at Gold with an evil look on its face. "Yay! Gold, you should go show your Pokémon to your mum! I bet she'll be happy to see it!" Crystal ran off, her reincarnation of the devil himself following her.

Gold sighed and picked up Blitz, hugging him to his chest. "Okay, let's go see mum!" He walked to his house, opening the door. "Hey mum! I'm going to some City. Cherrypie or something! Even though it's like nine o'clock and I'm probably supposed to go to bed soon!" Gold walked back outside and shut the door, leaving his mother looking very confused.

* * *

_I'll cut it off here because my fingers are sore… That's a pathetic excuse…_

_Anyway! __**You, dear reader, can chose the pairing/s for this story. **__I'm good with any kind of pairing :) Please tell me what you'd like in a review. Also, I accept ANY kind of review. I really don't care if you flame me…_

_ONE LAST THING: Sorry that I'm dragging this out… You can get your OC in this story! It'll be for a one-time thing though (maybe two?) Like a trainer that Gold will battle :) Because the only other trainer I'm using is Youngster Joey (lol) Just fill out this form and PM it to me._

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Pokémon:_


	2. Night-time, Ratata's and an Egg

_Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I decided that this story is going to be Preciousmetalshipping! Also, In this chapter gold has so many mood swings… I hope it flows properly…_

* * *

Gold sighed and shivered as he was hit by another cold gust of wind. He quickly scooped up Blitz so the little fire type wouldn't be blown over. "You okay?" Gold asked, half-smiling as his Pokémon nodded cheerfully. "I don't see why the crazy old dude sent us out here at night time…" He muttered as he heard another flock of Hoothoot screeched loudly.

Gold yawned softly, feeling tired. "I hope this doesn't take long… I'm really tired. Are you? Can you even understand me?" He asked Blitz, watching the Cyndaquil nod.

"Quil, cynda quil!" He chirped, nuzzling into Gold's chest. "Cynda cynda!"

"Sorry Blitz, I can't understand you," Gold replied, petting his Pokémon again. Blitz made a sighing sound before wriggling his way out of Gold's arms. Once on the ground, Blitz started pointing towards a Ratata. The fire type jumped up and down excitedly, waving his arms like a maniac.

"Don't worry Blitz; it's just a Ratatarded… Or something like that." The purple rat seemed to glare at Gold from its (horrible) hiding place. "It can't hurt you. It's just a dumb poke-OW!" Gold screamed, jumping back a few feet. "I-it… BIT ME!" The Ratata wandered off, its head held high and a smirk on its face.

"I-it could have… RABIES! Oh Arceus it hurts! The pain! The pain! Blitz… Go on without me! And tell Crystal… That she is a total bitch and her Marill is the reincarnation of the devil!" Gold fell to the ground and rolled around like an idiot. Several wild Pokémon peered at him from behind some bushes but they soon became bored and left.

"Hey! Blitz, it stopped bleeding. I wasn't in pain or anything. I'm way to cool for that! Let's just go…" Gold said, standing up as if nothing had happened. Blitz twitched and followed his trainer.

Both trainer and Pokémon walked on. Both panting with exhaustion and their supplies were low. They fell down to the ground and waited for the end… Of Route 29…

"I think that's light…" Gold panted. **[Note to self two: Work out more.] **"Don't look into it, Blitz…" The Cyndaquil made a funny noise before collapsing at Gold's feet. "Don't worry buddy. There's a Pokémon Centre up ahead." Gold picked up Blitz and walked into the town. **[Yay, I can get a drink!]**

"Hello young man!" An old man said, coming closer to Gold. "Welcome to-"

"Old dude… I need a drink. I swear, after that I WILL sign your Green Peace stuff. **[Now I have to skip town! No way am I signing THOSE!"] **Gold replied, trying to step past the man.

"Oh ho ho ho… Now now… I'll give you a tour of the town!" The old man said, darting off towards the PokeMart. He stood outside and waited for Gold to join him.

"Not trying to be rude **[Actually I am…]** But I can SEE the whole town. Cherrypie isn't that big!" Gold said, walking past the man.

"Cherrypie? Whatever young man. If you do the tour, you can have these lovely shoes… There're still warm," The old man said in a sing-song voice.

"N-no… I don't want to," Gold exclaimed, now rather frightened. "I'll be going now… Evening,  
he sidestepped the crazy old man before running into the Pokémon Centre.

"Yo Nurse!" He called, winking at the pink haired lady. He stopped by the counter and placed Blitz onto it. "Can you heal him?"

The Nurse sighed. "You're like him… I thought they finally got rid of him… Replaced… But now you're here…" She muttered, looking off in another direction.

"Um… Okay, I'm sorry. Can you heal Blitz, he's tired. Uh… Are you even listening?" **[Great… A half deaf Nurse!] **Gold asked, looking at the lady weirdly. She nodded and pointed to a large machine.

"Put him on the beep beep beeped thing. It does EVERYTHING."

Gold walked around the other side of the counter and placed Blitz on the machine. It beeped three times and Blitz leaped off of it, completely healed. "Cyndaquil!" Blitz cheered, hugging Gold's leg.

"All right buddy, let's get a move on! I need my sleep!" Gold grinned and scooped Blitz. "Away! Team Mega Awesome I-don't-know-I'm-still-working-on-it!" Gold wandered out of the Pokémon Centre and up Route 30. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Blitz nodded and jumped out of Gold's arms again. He ran around and started sniffing things. (i.e. Leafs, trees and other Pokémon's butts) He scampered next to Gold before pointing towards a house that wasn't very far away.

"Great job, Blitz! That HAS to be his house!" Gold praised before running up to the house. "Should I knock? Nah, that's dumb!" He declared, opening the door to the house. "Hello! I came looking for- Hang on, you're not creepy or crazy enough to be a Professor!" Gold said, backing out of the house.

"Wait! I've waited a long time for someone to visit me!" The man said, stepping to the door. "That's way I built a house here, it's to confuse people!" He explained. "Here, have this box. You can pick these things called Apricorns! Put them in the box!" The man chucked the box at Gold.

"What?" Gold asked, dodging the box. "FLOWER PICKING IS FOR GIRLS!" He yelled before running off with Blitz chasing behind him. "FLOWER PICKING IS FOR LITTLE GIRLS! LITTLE GIRLS!"

The man frowned and picked up the box. "Little brat… I love flower picking…" He wandered back inside and turned on the TV to the Shortland Street omnibus.

Gold continued running till he saw another house. "Okay Blitz," he said, petting the fire type. "If this isn't the house then I'm suing!" He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. "Um… Is this Mr Pokémon's house?" He asked.

A man walked over to Gold. "Oh, you must be the person Professor Elm sent. I'm sort of busy so here's the Pokémon Egg." Mr Pokémon handed Gold a rather small egg. It was covered with different coloured shapes.** [Weird… It feels warm…]**

Gold shifted the egg so it was sitting more comfortably in his arms. "Thanks! I'll go take this back to the Professor's! Bye bye," He walked carefully out the door so he wouldn't kick Blitz. "Let's go buddy!" Both walked quickly back to Cherrygrove City and to the start of Route 29 (very quickly past the flower picker and the old man). "Blitz… I think that we should- Oh hey pretty girl!" He said, looking over to the red headed girl/boy from before.

"Oh no…" The stranger muttered. "A whimp like you got a Pokémon? What a waste… WAIT! I'm not a girl!" S/he stormed past Gold. "I'll battle you later!" S/he growled.

"Aw, come on girl! Let's go do something fun!" Gold called out, watching him/her walk off. "Oh hey, you dropped something." Gold bent down and picked up a small card. [It's her trainer ID] "So, her name is Sliver… That's pretty! How old? Same as me! Hold on…" Gold murmured, staring at the card. "Gender…"

…

…

…

"Male."

…

…

…

"Oh fuck…"


	3. OOOOHHHHH! BURN BITCH!

"Hey! Sliver…. SLIVER! THE DUDE CHICK THINGY!"

Sliver turned around when he heard his name being called; he glanced over at the boy from before. "I'm not a girl," he said replied, walking over to the person. "I hope you know- HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Sliver quickly grabbed his card from the other male before storming off.

"W-what…. What an idiot…"

Gold rolled his shoulders, feeling like an absolute retard. **[OF COURSE HE'S A HE! DAMN IT! MAN I'M** **AN IDIOT!] **He blushed slightly and continued walking down Route 29. "Blitz… I'm a di- AMAZING PERSON!" Gold exclaimed, covering up his mistake. Blitz snorted at Gold, causing grey smoke to drift out of his nostrils.

Gold grinned. "I'm glad somebody loves me!" He grabbed Blitz and pulled the fire type into hug, successfully squishing him. Blitz whined loudly, biting Gold's head (the same one that the Ratata had bitten). "BLITZ! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Gold exclaimed, nursing his slightly swollen hand.

Blitz sighed and decided to walk back over to Gold. He mentally prepared himself for another squishing as he nuzzled him 'almighty' trainer. "Yay~! You do love me!" Gold said, hugging the fire type. "Let us go run off into the sun-… rise?" He stood up and carried Blitz down Route 29.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dodging every Ratata possible, Gold and Blitz made it back to New Bark town at sunrise. The trainer walked over to the professor's lab. **[I don't wanna go here…]** He opened the door to see the Professor hanging around… Crystal. **[Okay, I can go in here and be a hero or I can stay out here and watch Crystal get rapped…] **

Gold winced as something hit his shins. He looked down to see his worst nightmare, Marill. "You… Little shit bag!" Gold roared, storming into the lab. "You hit me! AGAIN!" He chased after the small blue Pokémon before hitting Crystal. "Oh… Crystal, hi!"

"GOLD~! HELLO!" She jumped up and down before hugging Gold. "Thanks for looking after Marill for me" Crystal grinned at Gold as she picked up said Pokémon. "Oh, look at your Pokémon! He's cute!" Blitz just managed to doge her hug and he decided that hiding behind Gold was a much safer idea.

"Oh Gold, glad you came!" The professor exclaimed, coming a little too close for Gold's liking. "You see, someone has stolen my last Pokémon…" **[Oh great… Here we go…]**

"Why don't you call the Police or something?" Gold asked, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, I do like a man in uni- Never mind…" The professor replied quickly, ignoring Gold's, Crystal's and Blitz's glare.

"Any who, it doesn't matter. Did you get the Egg?" The professor changed the topic rather quickly.

"Yep!" Gold exclaimed, bending down and taking the egg out of his bag. He handed the strange object to the professor. "I think it looks weird…" He trailed on about eggs and a new found fear of small purple mice.

"Kyaa~!" Crystal screamed, snatching the egg from the professor. "CanIkeepit? CanIkeepit?" She asked, bouncing up and down wildly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!" The Professor screeched, "I. Need. This!" He grabbed the egg back and hid it in a mini shrine that he had built. "Now run along you two! I'm busy!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gold grinned at Blitz as he walked to the edge of Route 29. "Blitz, my loyal friend," He started, pausing for a dramatic effect but it lasted way to long so it was just awkward silence. "Shall we travel around the countryside, doing whatever we want as my Mother takes some sort of drug. We could even try and gain some shiny metal badges that I can probably BUY from some loony!"

Blitz considered his options. He could stay here and do random stuff with random people or he could run off and go live with some Ratata… He decided that the first option was best for his heath, somehow.

The fire type twisted his head to stare at an incoming Marill. He scratched his trainers' leg but it was too late. The water type had jumped in front of Gold and had charged at his shins.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Gold cried, falling to the ground. "I hate YOU!" He tackled the small Pokemon to the ground. "I HATE YOU! Oh- hi Crystal!" He grinned up at the girl. "We are just playing…."

"Ooh~! Cute!" Crystal squealed. **[Like a pig!]** "Anyway Gold, I came here to give you these!" She handed the male five Pokeballs. "You use them to catch Pokemon…" She explained.

"Oh, I knew that," Gold bragged, standing up and taking the items. "I'm going to be the greatest person every so these will help. For the first and last time in your life: Thanks."

"I'll take my leave!" He declared, picking up Blitz. "Away to Cherrypie city!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heading in!" Gold sung loudly. "Avoiding crazy old man! Walking down, Route 30~!" He hummed for a while, spinning around. "Dodging flower man as I walk up to a… TRAINER!" Gold posed, glaring at the other boy. "OUR EYES MEET! SO BATTLE WE MUST!"

The other boy spun his cap around backwards, also posing. "INDEED, SIMPLETON!"

"GO BLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ!" Gold called, trusting his arm forward. Blitz sighed and walked into the battle zone. "Cynda!"

"OKAY LUGIA! I CHOOSE YOU!" The other trainer tossed a Pokeball. **[Oh no! A-a Lugia? WHAT!?]**

A small Caterpie that could hardly hold itself up appeared from the Pokeball. "Okay!" The other trainer yelled. "USE STRINGSHOT!"

Gold gasped, taking a step back. "A- Troll? What is this world coming to?" He quickly recovered before yelling his command. "Use FLAMETHROWER!"

The Caterpie shot a thin white string out of its mouth. Blitz quickly dodged the stupid attack before unleashing fire from his mouth. "YEAH! SUCK ON THAT LOSER!" Gold yelled, dancing around.

The other trainer stared at his Pokemon. It was now black and slightly crispy. "My-my Pokemon. YOU KILLED IT!" He screamed, clawing at his own eyes.

"Opps…" Gold muttered, slowly picking up Blitz. "LETS FLEE!" He yelled as they ran father down the road.

**_I have no reason to explain why this was late. I am just lazy and I was crying over Hetalia, eh… Hope you liked this piece of shit. Reviews telling me what to do with my pathetic life would be loved._**


	4. NEW POKEMON, SUCK ON THAT!

Gold tripped over a tree root, falling onto the ground. He looked over to see Blitz copy his tragic fall. "Dumb flower picker!" He yelled, getting back up. "He didn't picker this root!" Blitz wiped, well, tried to wipe the dust off of himself with his tiny paws. The fire type looked at his trainer knowing that "picker" in that sentence made no sense at all.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gold looked down at his feet. [Opps… I knocked a Hoothoot out of the tree and its day time. I must have pissed it off!] The Hoothoot stood up and pecked at Gold's feet. "HOOOT!"

Gold jumped back into another weird pose. "Go Blitz!" The fire type wandered over to the Hoothoot and punched it in the gut. The round bird fell over before getting back up quickly and charging at Gold. The human snapped as the bird smashed into his shins. "ONLY THAT WATER TYPE, LARGE EARED THING DOES THAT TO ME! POKEBALL GO!" He threw the red and white ball at the Pokemon. It disappeared with a flash of red light. The ball shook once, twice, three times. A small "ding" was heard and Gold began his "magical dance".

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gold screamed as loud as he could. He picked up the Pokeball and let Hoothoot out of it. The bird Pokemon, which had just hated him, hopped over to him and nuzzled his leg. The nocturnal Pokemon know seemed not to mind the bright rays coming from the sun. "What?" Gold asked, picking up the Pokemon. "You just changed completely!" The Hoothoot chirped loudly and stood on her new trainers shoulder. [What…just happened?] "Can I nickname you?" He asked. The bird nodded and looked at Gold. "Okay, is Noctis okay?" Hoothoot, well, Noctis nodded happily.

Blitz waved hello to the new team member before walking down Route 31. Gold noticed that his starter had walked off so he followed the fire type, keeping Noctis on his shoulder.

xXx

Gold trudged through Violet City, stopping in front of the Pokemon Centre. He quickly walked inside, flirted with another nurse and walked out. He placed Noctis back on his shoulder while Blitz was perched on his head. "I vote that we… Eat something! Well, I don't… I don't FEEL like eating, or sleeping or doing anything else really!" Gold continued his ramblings, not noticing that he had walked into Sprout Tower.

"HANG ON JUST ON BLOODY MINUTE!" Gold shrieked as he ran into one of the many Sage's in the building. "WHAT THE FUDGE CAKES IS GOING ON!" Noctis blinked at her trainer before flapping her wings at Blitz.

"Oh Young One!" The weird looking man stretched out and raised his arms. "Have you come to worship Bellsprout?" The Sage picked up Blitz and held the fire type up to an open window. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Are you trying to pull off the Purloin King?" Gold asked, snatching Blitz back. "And why would I worship a Bellsprout?" Noctis squawked, seeming to agree with her trainer.

Gold watched the old guy for a second before running away. "I've got a big butt and I cannot lie!"

xXx

Gold tripped up the last set of stairs in the Tower. [Right… Would have made more sense if I went DOWN!] He sighed and walked over to some other crazy old guy, only to see Sliver standing in front of him.

"GAH! IT'S YOU! PRETTY GIRL GUY THING WHAT!" Gold watched the red head turn around. "Pretty…." He whispered. Blitz rolled his eyes at his trainer.

Sliver face turned pink for a moment. "Ah…Ah…." He stammered. "Bye…" He quickly used an escape rope to disappear from the area.

Gold calmed down and glared at his two Pokemon. "You didn't hear anything!" He turned and faced the old man. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"Ha… I can't hear anyway… I mean, take THIS!" The COD (CRAZY OLD DUDE, not Call Of Duty, you silly duffers…) threw a small disc at Gold. The boy ducked just in time so that the disc wouldn't hit his head. He ran over to a small piece of rope on the floor.

"ESCAPE!"

Gold reappeared outside the Tower with both of his Pokémon next to him. "THANK MY AWESOMENESS!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. "My ninja skills saved us!" He skipped around for a bit before dropping to grass and lying down. "AWESOME!

_**Crap chappie is crap… Short chappie is short. I SUCK! THIS HAD TO BE WRITTEN. Not funny? My bad.**_

_**Venizano:**_

_**I love your pen name… Don't choke! I'm so sorry! Don't choke~!**_


	5. I see egg, I see egg, I see egg

"Okay." Falkner said, rolling his eyes. "Okay… Okay… Love you too, Morty. I HAVE A CHALLENGER, GOODBYE!" He slammed his Pokegear shut and glared at the kid that had just walked into his gym. "I, with my Dad's old cruddy Pokemon, will defeat you!" He yelled from his, uh, well… Perch.

"HAHAHA!" Gold laughed, striking a pose. "Go, BLITZ!" The fire type jumped onto the midget felid, trying not to fall from the height. "Use FLAMETHROWER!"

Blitz jumped and started running at the other trainer. "Pidgey!" The bird type flew down and tackled the fire type. Blitz stood back up and shot fire at the weak bird.

"Ah… Okay," Falkner said, looking at the crispy bird. "Looks like I'm having roast tonight. HACKED PIDEGOTTO! GO!" The underleveled, evolved Pokemon swooped down and grabbed Blitz in its claws. The flying type flew up and then dropped the Cyndaquil.

"CRAP!" Gold yelled, returning his fainted starter. "GO NOCTIS!" The stubby bird, like Pokemon hopped out onto the field. "Use… Something!"

"My bird will never lose to another bird! Falkner yelled, pulling the, uh, bird at Gold.

The round ball, bird Pokemon thing shut her eyes, opening them quickly after a while. A simple purple wave was sent from her eyes towards the enemy. "LAZER VISION!" Gold screamed loudly. Pidgeotto shut its eyes and fell asleep.

"I WIN!" Gold ran up to the gym leader, snatching a badge from his hands. "I WIN!" He ran out quickly, waiting outside for Noctis to catch up.

"Ugh…" Falkner sighed, reaching in his pocket for his Pokegear. He dialled the number quickly. "Sup Morty…"

_**Xxxx**_

Gold hummed loudly, looking down at his now healed Pokemon. "TO ROUTE 36!" They walked through the gate and saw something they REALLY didn't want to… Professor Elm.

"AH! Gold…" The crazy old man walked closer to the dark haired boy, handing him the odd egg from before. "I want you to have this; I think you can take better care of it." He flashed the boy one of his many creepy siles. "Take care."

He walked off, leaving Gold alone with the egg in his hands. "Uh.." He opened his bag anf placed in inside of it. "It'll hatch later, let's go!" The continued down the route, stopping so Blitz could pee on some tree and other objects. (Not another trainer or anything…. Hehehe)

He turned south and walked into some creepy looking ruins. "WAHAT!" He yelled, listening to his voice echo. Noctis hopped around, hitting some small rocks nearby. "Hoot…" She said, jumping around some more.

"Let's get out of here…" Gold said, walking over to the exit. "I don't like it here." His Pokemon looked at hi weirdly before following him out of the ruins.

_**Xxx**_

Gold travelled down route 32, stopping along the way to battle a few dumb trainers that had named their Pokemon stupid, such as: "God, Bum, Tepee, Cutie and Chicken. WHAT THE HELL WAS CHICKEN!?

He skipped down a few of the paths, getting lonely because Blitz and Noctis were in their Pokeballs because they were tired. "DUN DUN DUN, I WALK A LONELY ROAD~!" He sang, loudly and off key.

He came up to large cave. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…" He sighed, slowly stepping closer to the entrance. "OHWHYOHWHYOHWY!" He tiptoed back a bit. "I'm not afraid of the dark… I'm not afraid of the- AHH!" Gold screamed loudly and turned around to see Sliver glaring at him.

"S—Sliver?" He asked, blushing a little. The red head nodded, stepping forward.

"Are you going in or not?" He asked the slightly taller boy. Okay… So the redhead MIGHT have been scared of the dark too. He didn't want the idiot to walk around with him. Not at all.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Gold continued to stutter loudly. "Okay…" He managed to get out. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"YES!" Sliver almost yelled. "Uh. I mean yes, why not? Let's go in."

Gold walked in, making sure Sliver was still behind him. "How's it hanging?" He asked, trying to make some conversation.

"I-I got my badge…"He replied. "Did you?"

"Yep, I-" Gold stopped as he heard a noise behind them. Sliver jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Gold.

Gold froze for a moment. The noises stopped and he looked back at Sliver. "It's gone…" He said.

Sliver felt his face blush, luckily Gold couldn't see it. "Sorry…" He said, removing himself from the other male.

"It's-it's okay…" Gold replied, sending Sliver a small smile.

_**Xxx**_

Gold frowned, walking down route 33 by himself. Okay, so Sliver freaked out after the hugging thing and ran off further into the cave. He kicked a stone… At least he got his number… His NUMBER!

"YEAH!" He yelled, jumping up in the air. "I GOT HIS NUMBER!" He skipped around in a circle before happily running the rest of the way to Azalea Town.

_**OKAY I GOTS A GUEST REVIEW AND THAT PERSON WHO BOOKMARKED IT AND AND AND I LOVE YOU AND YOU MADE ME WRITE THIS GAY FICTION STORY THING. WHATS FICTION AGAIN?**_

_**I LOVE EVERYONE READING THIS SHIT OKAY! YOU GUYS GOT THAT? OKAY!? BYEBYE!**_

_**OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN POKEMON CAUSE THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO IT IF I DID…**_


	6. BINGO!

Gold grinned as he walked in Azalea Town, noticing some old guy being beat up. "HANG ON JUST ONE MINUTE!" The weird looking dude that had been beating up the guy had run off. "Oh," Gold replied, "I was just gonna ask him to wait while I got some popcorn…" Blitz frowned and skipped over to the old guy.

"Cynda!" He said, pointing at him. "Cynda, cynda!" Gold sighed dramatically as he walked forward.

"Once again, the day shall be saved by GOD! I mean, Gold! Let's do this." He lifted up the old man, taking him into the towns centre. "Ya know," He said, struggling to lift the man. "This must look really weird." He dropped the old guy (that has nothing to do with the plot whatsoever) onto the ground. "Okay Blitz, let's go into that well."

The fire type shuddered, not wanting to go anywhere near water.

"Okay then, Mr Poopoo bum hole who doesn't like adventure! You can stay in your Pokeball!" Gold returned his Pokemon before walking down into the well.

Xxx

Gold climbed down the nearly broken ladder, looking out for any bad guys. He screamed as he tripped over something. He sat up and looked around glaring at the figure on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE AWESOME ME BECAUSE IT WILL NOT WORK!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS AND LORD DOISTU WILL NOT! HANG ON! You're that old dumb nut I took into town…"

The same crazy old guy from before and somehow fallen down the well hole and had twisting his ankle. "I'm sorry," He said. "I thought my bingo game was being held down here!"

Gold sighed slowly, looking around. "Fine, I'll go be a ninja while you have to stay here!" He stopped off, striking random poses every so often.

The old guy stayed where he was, splashing in a puddle. "BINGO!"

XXX

Gold darted around the cave thing, humming the mission impossible theme. "Yes Gold, your mission, if you chose to accept it is to AH!" He screamed another unmanly scream as he ran into a man with green hair.

"Oh hi." The man said, watching the kid fall to the ground. "Just killing off some slowpoke and selling their tails. You wanna help?" Gold jumped up and punched the green haired guy in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I HATE SEAFOOD!" He growled, kicking the man in the balls. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! THAT! THAT! CAT IN THE HAT!" Gold kicked him one last time before exiting with his uttermost ninjaist face. "Good bye, old man! I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" The blacked haired boy ran quickly back to the top of the well.

"Dumb boy!" The green haired guy managed to spit out. "TEAM ROCKET WILL AVENGE ME!"

XXXX

**_IM SO DONE WITH WRITING THIS CHAPTER, YOU CAN HAVE ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW, MAX! OKAY ALL YOU PEOPLE READING THIS! THERE WILL BE MORE CRAP LATER I'M JUST DONE WITH THIS NOW BECAUSE SHIT, I DUNNO WHY. THANKS GUEST, YOU MADE ME WRITE THIS CRAP._**

**_I'M MAKING THE WORLD DUMBER, ONE CHAPTER AT A TIME._**


End file.
